Bluebells? Will I Be Alone Now?
by Vanilla Mint29
Summary: Mau tidak mau, inilah yang harus dihadapi seorang gadis kecil. Sesuatu yang dapat menyiksa batinnya. Sebuah keterpurukan yang mungkin akan menghantui dirinya. Namun, ada hubungan apa dengan bunga bluebells?


Sesuai janji saya, saya akan mempublish fic lain milik saya. Dan… TADAA… Inilah fic yang saya janjikan!

Soal fic yang berjudul Yes Or No (sekalian promosi ^^) mungkin akan saya lanjutkan someday. Saya sendiri bingung kenapa harus menyatakan fic tersebut complete? Yah… Sudahlah. Kita tunggu tanggal mainnya saja.

Oh ya, info sedikit mengenai fic ini. Di sini Sebastian BUKANLAH iblis. Mungkin dia hanya seorang manusia sekarang. Kalian akan tau kenapa saya memberlakukan hal itu. Dan maaf kalau para readers tidak terima dengan status atau apapun itu yang ada di fic ini. Saya mohon maaf atas kekurangnnya.

Warning : OOC tingkat akut, garing, gaje, klise, aneh, typo, de-el-el.

Hope you guys like this ^^

* * *

"Hum..? Brother Ciel sedang apa?"

Mendengar itu, yang ditanya lantas menoleh lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ah... Kau. Kemarilah, lihat ini."

Seorang gadis kecil yang masih berusia 10 tahun menghampiri pemuda dihadapannya itu. Matanya mengintip apa yang sedang si pemuda itu lakukan.

Sekarang mata sang gadis berbinar-binar kala ia melihat sesuatu yang dipegang oleh si pemuda. "Uwaaa...! Indahnya..!"

"Indah, bukan? Aku sengaja merangkai bunga ini di vas dengan motif yang lucu untuk ditaruh di kamarmu."

"Wah...! Thank you so much, brother Ciel!"

"You're welcome."

"Oh ya, bunga itu... Apa namanya?"

"Bluebells. Seharusnya berwarna biru. Tapi entahlah kenapa malah berwarna ungu."

"Aku suka bunga itu! Pasti senang memandanginya jika hendak tidur. Hehe... Seperti bunga di negeri dongeng."

"Kau benar." Pemuda bernama Ciel itu menaruh bunga terakhirnya. "Yap! Selesai!"

"Benarkah?!"

"Tentu saja. Ini, simpan di kamarmu."

Ciel menyodorkan vas yang ia pegang kepada sang gadis. Si gadis tersenyum lebar sambil menerima vas itu. Mata sang gadis tambah berbinar-binar ketika dapat melihat bunga berwarna ungu tersebut dari dekat.

Senyum lebar merekah di wajah si gadis. "Terima kasih."

"Ah ya… Jangan percaya dengan mitos bunga bluebells ya, Ashley.."

"Eh..? Mitos?"

* * *

**KUROSHITSUJI ****BELONGS TO ****YANA TOBOSO**

**A STORY ****BELONGS TO ****ME**

**BLUEBELLS? WILL I BE ALONE NOW?**

* * *

Terlihat seorang gadis di halaman depan mansion milik keluarga Phantomhive. Si gadis, atau yang akrab dipanggil Ashley, sedang berjalan-jalan seraya memetik bunga mawar yang sedang mekar dengan indahnya. Ia juga sesekali mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang disana.

Dari sudut ekor matanya, ia menangkap sosok seorang perempuan muda yang tengah menghampirinya. Oleh karena itu, si gadis membalikan tubuh dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Mommy!", teriak gadis kecil itu.

Gadis tersebut berlari, berlari menghampiri wanita yang ternyata adalah ibunya. Morinne Michaelis.

Wanita berambut panjang cokelat itu berlutut lalu mendekap putrinya saat ia sudah berada dihadapan sang bidadari kecilnya.

"Kenapa kau sendirian, sayang?", Tanya Morinne.

Ashley melepaskan pelukannya. Kini sepasang mata hijau milik gadis itu menatap Morinne. "Lho..? Memangnya aku harus dengan siapa?"

"Biasanya kau selalu bersama brother Ciel."

"Oh... Brother Ciel sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, jadi tidak bisa diganggu."

"Benarkah? Kau tahu apa yang ia kerjakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Brother Ciel tak memberitahuku."

"Sayang, berjanji pada mommy ya..?"

"Berjanji apa, mommy?"

"Jangan menangis jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

_'Mommy bicara apa sih?'_ Pekik gadis itu di dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi, si gadis menangkap sosok dari ekor matanya. Kali ini seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap, mata rubynya yang menyorot tajam namun lembut, dan rambut hitam legam. Menyadari itu, pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut tetap ditempat, namun senyum merekah dibibir mereka masing-masing.

Ketika si pria sampai di tempat mereka berdua, Ashley dengan manjanya meminta agar pria itu menggendongnya. Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati si pria melakukannya.

"Wah... Wah... Putri daddy ini sangat manja rupanya.", ujar si pria sambil mengacak-acak rambut gadis yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Hehe... Tidak apa-apa, kan, daddy?"

"Iya, iya, tidak apa-apa."

"Daddy! Daddy! Turunkan aku! Aku ingin menangkap kupu-kupu itu!"

"With my pleasure, my Little Princess."

Akhirnya gadis itu pergi.

Mr. dan Mrs. Michaelis menatap lirih pada putrid tunggal mereka. Pasalnya, mereka tahu, bahwa sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan akan menimpa putrinya itu. Gadis malang. Padahal usianya masih muda, tapi mungkin... Ia akan mengalami sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya menjadi seorang yang pemurung.

Tertawalah selagi kau bisa...

"Sebastian..." Panggil Morinne kepada si pria.

"Aku tahu, Morinne."

"Sebastian, aku takut. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Ashley nanti."

"Aku pun begitu."

"Putriku..."

-oOo-

Sepasang mata navy blue menatap langit malam. Dilangit yang hitam, bertabur bintang. Sangat indah, begitu bercahaya. Namun, siapa sangka, bahwa ada yang kurang disana. Bulan. Ya, 'Dewi Malam' itu tak nampak malam ini. Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak muncul? Ataukah ia merasakan apa yang pemuda itu rasakan, jadi ia enggan untuk melihat betapa lirihnya pemuda itu menatap langit?

"Berapa jam lagi yang tersisa untukku?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tertawa getir. Meratapi betapa naas nasibnya. Waktunya tak lama lagi. Mungkin waktu yang ia miliki sekarang tak akan cukup untuk membahagiakan seorang gadis yang amat ia sayang. Gadis itu bukan hanya sekedar putri dari butlernya, tetapi gadis itu lebih seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Bodoh. Kenapa aku menyia-nyiakan waktuku? Dan sekarang? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk Ashley? Menyebalkan."

Pemuda itu menundukan kepalanya. Andai saja ia masih kecil, mungkin ia akan menangis sesukanya. Sayangnya, usia si pemuda kini sudah menginjak 17 tahun. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi.

Takdir... Tidak adil, bukan?

-oOo-

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 p.m. Tak lama lagi, waktu yang ditentukan akan menuntun pemuda itu pada takdirnya. Takdir yang ia rutuki karena itulah penyebab ia tak dapat bernafas dengan tenang.

Dan benarlah, si pemuda melihat dua orang berkacamata tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Mereka, bukan orang biasa. Mereka adalah anggota dari Grim Reapers. Kedua orang inilah yang akan menjemput si pemuda. William T. Spears dan Grell Sutcliff.

Pria berambut merah menyala, Grell, membuka buku yang ia bawa. Tangannya menunjuk apa-apa yang ada di dalam buku lalu menemukan tulisan yang ia cari. Bukan sekedar tulisan. Lebih tepatnya sebuah nama.

"Gotcha! Ciel Phantomhive!" Lelaki berambut merah itu mendekati si pemuda. "Hehe... Are you ready to die, Ciel?"

Si pemuda hanya membuang muka. Ia benci pada Grell. Absurd dan abnormal. Pengacau dan pengganggu. Lebih-lebih, Grell itu selalu saja merayu butler pribadinya. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Ciel.

William mengarahkan senjata, ah… tidak, tetapi death scythe miliknya, yang berupa pemotong dengan ujung yang sangat tajam, kearah dada si pemuda.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, lelaki itu menusukan death scythe-nya. Tepat kejantung targetnya. Si pemuda ambruk begitu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menyerangnya. Kini pemuda itu mengalami pendarahan yang amat parah. Jantungnya melemah.

"Brother Ciel! Aku membawakan coklat hangat untuk...-"

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang gadis kecil datang. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana proses pembunuhan kepada sang 'brother'-nya. Gelas yang ia pegang jatuh begitu saja.

Matanya membulat tak percaya. Dan sekarang ia dapat mencium bau amis darah si pemuda. Mulut si gadis terbuka lebar. Sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Hanya nafasnya saja yang tercekat.

Si pemuda yang masih memiliki kesadaran, lantas menoleh. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

"Fa...rewell ... Ashley..."

Dengan susah payah si pemuda mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Hal itu karena darah yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya dan ia juga merasakan nafasnya akan segera berhenti.

"Mission completed. Return to base."

"Goger!"

Akhirnya kedua lelaki itu pergi entah kemana.

Si gadis mendekati tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa. Ia takut melihatnya, namun ia menegarkan diri untuk memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat adalah ilusi semata.

"Brother... Ciel...?"

Tangannya menyentuh kepala si pemuda. Dan tentu saja si pemuda tak bergeming.

Gadis itu kesal lalu membalikan tubuh di hadapannya. Begitu melihat, terdapat luka yang amat dalam didada kiri si pemuda. Mustahil baginya untuk bisa bernafas, sebab jantungnya sudah hancur.

Sadarlah si gadis, bahwa orang yang amat ia sayangi telah lenyap.

"BROTHER CIEELLLL...!"

-oOo-

Hitam. Banyak orang yang memakai pakaian berwarna hitam. Sebagian di antara mereka ada yang membawa mawar. Hampir semuanya membawa mawar hitam. Anehnya, ada satu orang yang membawa bunga yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Bunga bluebells. Ya, memang. Mungkin bunga ini dapat melambangkan apa yang dirasakan oleh si empunya. Kesendirian dan penyesalan.

Si empunya bunga bluebells itu tak hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Dia meratapi takdirnya, kehilangan seseorang yang amat berarti baginya. Tentu diurutan kedua setelah ayah dan ibunya. Namun tetap saja ia merasa ada yang hampa dalam batinnya. Menyesakan. Batinnya terasa sesak. Jika saja ia tidak menggunakan mulutnya sebagai pengganti hidung untuk bernafas, mungkin ia akan mati saking sesaknya.

Sebagian orang sudah meninggalkan tempat setelah mereka meletakan bunga mawar yang mereka bawa di dekat foto seseorang. Perlahan namun pasti, tempat itu yang tadinya ramai berangsur-angsur menjadi sepi. Tentu saja mereka tak selamanya menetap disini. Mungkin lain halnya dengan si empunya bunga bluebells. Ia ingin selalu bersama seseorang itu, meskipun artinya ia akan tinggal di pemakaman ini.

"Apa kau masih ingin tinggal, sayang?"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab. Ia sibuk dengan tangisannya. Jangankan untuk menjawab, untuk bernafas saja ia kepayahan.

"Sayang, mommy mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi kita harus segera kembali. Langit sudah mendung."

Walaupun sudah diperingatkan, si empunya bunga bluebells itu tetap saja tak bergeming. Ia tetap menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil terus menggenggam bunganya. Baginya, bunga bluebells ini adalah jenis bunga yang amat berarti dan ia sukai sekarang.

Seperti tahu apa yang dirasakan si empunya bunga, langit ikut menangis bersamanya. Langit pun gelap, sama seperti keadaan hati si gadis.

"Sayang, ayo kita pulang. Kau akan sakit jika kehujanan seperti ini."

Tetap saja sang gadis tak bergeming. Walau sebenarnya, orang tua-nya-lah yang berkata demikian.

Hujan bertambah deras. Hal itu membuat si empunya bunga menjadi basah kuyup. Baik pakaian maupun tubuhnya. Panorama ini jika diperhatikan dari jarak yang agak jauh, terlihat seperti lukisan. Figure si empunya bunga adalah seorang gadis yang menangis diatas kuburan seseorang yang ia sayang, dengan bunga bluebells yang menjadi perantara diantara mereka.

Background bernuansa kelabu sangat serasi sekali dengan pakaian dan rambut hitam si gadis. Apalagi dengan hujan deras yang membasihi gadis itu. Menandakan bahwa si gadis sangat setia menunggu.

Bukankah indah jika panorama ini dijadikan sebuah lukisan? Tapi mungkin, perasaan sang gadis saat ini akan menjadi keabadian jika menuangkannya dalam sebuah lukisan. Apapun itu, jangan buat perasaan si gadis saat ini menjadi sebuah keabadian.

Si empunya bunga yang merupakan seorang gadis mulai bergeming saat merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Sesaat tangisnya berhenti. Berganti dengan senyum. Ya, senyum.

"Brother Ciel!"

Sayang, begitu ia menoleh, yang tadi menepuk bahunya bukanlah seseorang yang ia panggil namanya. Melainkan...

"Ini daddy, sayang. Bukan brother Ciel. Ayo, kita pulang. Brother Ciel pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Dia tidak mau kau sakit karena kehujanan menunggunya."

Hilanglah senyuman si gadis. Ia menundukan kepala, pandangannya menatap tanah.

"Brother Ciel bilang, ia menyayangiku. Apa ia akan berusaha kembali untuk menemuiku?", tanya si gadis tiba-tiba. Haruskah ia menanyakan hal yang sudah ia tahu jawabannya?

Mendengar itu, keduanya hanya bisa diam. Mereka ingin menjawab, tapi tidak mau menambah penderitaan gadis itu, yang adalah putri mereka.

Dengan terpaksa, sang ibunda menjawab, "Dia akan menemuimu. Karena itu ayo pulang."

"Dimimpi kah?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, gadis ini bisa membisukan kedua orang tuanya. Entah dapat dari mana kalimat itu. Tapi yang pasti, untuk usia 10 tahun, pertanyaannya sangat menusuk siapa saja yang mendengar.

Namun pada akhirnya, si gadis bangkit lalu menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku harap, saat kita sampai nanti, brother Ciel menyambut kedatangan kita, dan dia juga sudah menyiapkan kita segelas cokelat hangat."

-oOo-

"Ashley, buka pintunya. Mommy membawakan makanan untukmu. Kau belum makan seharian ini, kan?"

Di kamarnya, Ashley hanya bisa duduk termenung sambil memandangi bunga bluebells yang ada di vas-nya. Bunga itu adalah pemberian seseorang. Saking sibuknya, ia sampai mengacuhkan panggilan ibundanya. Disentuhnya bunga bluebells yang sudah agak layu itu. Bukan layu karena tidak diberi air, tapi karena sudah disimpan selama 5 hari.

Ashley duduk sambil menekuk dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Bahkan matanya pun tak luput dari air mata.

"Ashley, nanti kau sakit. Cepat buka pintunya."

Tetap saja Ashley tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Diluar kamar, Morinne tampak khawatir akan putri semata wayangnya itu. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Ashley. Benar dugaannya, Ashley pasti akan jadi pemurung.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia terkejut saat seseorang menepuk bahu Morinne.

"Dia tidak mau makan lagi?"

"Iya. Aku takut ia sakit. Sebastian, bujuk dia."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya, Sebastian mengetuk pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sayang, ayo makan. Makanan ini daddy yang memasak, lho... Menu-nya beef steak kesukaanmu."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Namun sebagai ayah, tentu ia akan terus membujuk putrinya agar mau makan. Ia tidak mau putrinya itu sakit.

"Ashley, makanan ini nanti dingin. Kan tidak enak ji-"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN!" Selang beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara isak tangis. Tangisan gadis kecil. "Yang aku mau... Brother Ciel... Aku ingin... Brother Ciel... Aku ingin dia... Ada di sisiku sekarang..."

Sebastian menghela nafas. Lantas menatap istrinya. Tampaklah setetes air mata dari mata Morinne.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sebastian?"

"Aku juga bingung. Membujuknya seperti ini tak membuahkan hasil. Pasti Ashley amat terpukul karena kematian Ciel."

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk membuatnya kembali seperti dulu?"

"Kurasa ti-"

"KYAAAAA! BROTHER CIEELLL! AKU INGIN BROTHER CIEEELLLL! AAAAA!"

Pasangan suami-istri itu terkejut lalu saling tatap. Ada rasa khawatir, panik, kasihan, putus asa, dan kecewa dimasing-masing tatapan mereka.

Tanpa perlu disuruh, Sebastian mendobrak pintu kamar putrinya. Tak ada pilihan lain.

Akhirnya, pintu pun terbuka. Terlihatlah sosok gadis kecil duduk menekuk lututnya sambil menatap nanar kearah bunga bluebells yang ada di dalam vas.

Melihat itu, pecahlah tangis Morinne. Kematian Ciel telah merubah Ashley menjadi seperti ini. Apakah ini sebuah penderitaan yang akan berkepanjangan?

"Ash...ley...?"

Kedua orang itu berlari mendekati sang gadis. Sesampainya didekat si gadis, Morinne segera mendekapnya setelah menaruh makanan yang ia bawa diatas ranjang gadis itu.

Sementara Sebastian hanya bisa menatap mereka. Ingin sekali ia melakukan sesuatu, namun biarlah istrinya yang menenangkan putri mereka, sebab Morinne pasti lebih mengerti perasaan sang putri.

"Ashley... Bangunlah, sayang. Jangan terus-terusan seperti ini. Mommy dan daddy sedih melihatmu yang sekarang. Bahkan brother Ciel pun pasti sedih. Kami semua menyayangimu. Kami tidak ingin kau sakit. Ayolah, sayang, kembali seperti dulu. Mommy mohon..."

Ashley tetap menangis walau tangisannya sedikit mereda. Disentuhnya kedua lengan Morinne. Hangat, pikirnya. Ia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Walaupun sulit.

"Brother Ciel... Sedih...?"

"Iya, dia sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Walaupun brother Ciel tak disisimu lagi, dia lebih senang jika kau tersenyum seperti dulu. Dia selalu melihatmu. Sekarang pun begitu. Walau bagaimana pun juga kau pasti akan merasa didekat brother Ciel, karena dia ada disini..." Morinne menyentuh dada Ashley. "... Dihatimu. Brother Ciel ada didalam hatimu, Ashley. Dia akan selalu berada disana."

Barulah Ashley menolehkan wajahnya kepada Morinne.

"Di... Hatiku...?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana cara mengeluarkan brother Ciel dari dalam hatiku?"

Sebastian terduduk. Ia membelai lembut kepala Ashley. "Sekarang, di sanalah tempat tinggal brother Ciel. Dihatimu. Saking nyamannya, ia tidak mau keluar."

"Brother Ciel... Tinggal dihatiku...? Dan dia tidak mau keluar...?"

"Iya."

Mimik Ashley kembali seperti saat kedua orang tuanya belum membuka, atau lebih tepatnya mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Jahat! Brother Ciel jahat! Apa dia tidak kasihan melihatku seperti ini?! Kenapa ia tak melakukan apa-apa?! Kenapa ia tetap tinggal dihatiku?!"

Sebastian dan Morinne terdiam. Mereka jadi serba salah. Apapun yang mereka katakan, yang dimaksudkan untuk menenangkan sang gadis, malah bisa dibalas bahkan dapat membuat mereka mati kata. Sejak kapan putri mereka jadi ahli debat seperti ini?

"Itu karena..."

"Karena apa, daddy?!"

"Karena...-"

"Kerena brother Ciel sudah mati dan tidak mungkin hidup kembali! Benar begitu, kan?"

Ashley kembali dalam tangisannya. Terlintas beberapa kenangannya bersama Ciel. Hal itu membuat sang gadis terlarut dan makin larut dalam tangisan. Ia sulit sekali untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan. Sebenarnya mudah. Dengan syarat, Ciel harus hidup kembali dan menemani Ashley selamanya. Satu pertanyaan. Apakah bisa hal itu terjadi?

.

.

.

-oOo-

-5 years later-

Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di London, Nampak beberapa orang gadis. Gadis-gadis itu tengah melihat gaun-gaun yang dipajang di etalase sebuah toko pakaian. Gaun-gaun di toko tersebut sangat bagus. Dengar-dengar perancangnya adalah penjahit terkenal, Nina Hopkins.

Salah seorang gadis dari kumpulan gadis tersebut tengah memerhatikan sesuatu yang ada di lantai etalase. Sebenarnya yang ada di lantai etalase hanyalah hiasan untuk mempercantik penampilan etalase itu sendiri. Namun entah kenapa sang gadis amat terhanyut ketika memerhatikan benda tersebut.

"Hey… Gaun berwarna violet itu sangat cocok untukmu. Bagaimana jika kau membelinya, Ashley?"

Gadis yang tengah memerhatikan sesuatu di lantai etalase sedikit terkejut. "Ah… Err… Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. See you."

Akhirnya gadis yang ternyata bernama Ashley itu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kebingungan terhadap tingkah dirinya. Selalu pergi begitu saja. Apalagi setelah melihat bunga Bluebells. Ada apa dengan bunga bluebells?

-oOo-

Ashley sampai di sebuah tempat, atau mungkin sebuah hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat oleh pepohonan. Di hutan ini Ashley dapat menemukan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia temukan dipedagang-pedagang manapun.

Seulas senyum hangat terpampang diwajah manis Ashley. "Ah… Aku senang, musim semi tahun ini pun, kalian dapat tumbuh dengan subur."

Sang gadis duduk di atas rerumputan. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, yang ia duduki bukan rerumputan, tetapi bunga-bunga kecil berwarna ungu. Dulu ia menyebutnya bunga di negeri dongeng. Dan ucapannya memang benar.

"Bluebells memang sangat indah. Aku seperti di negeri dongeng.", ujarnya kembali.

Ashley memetik salah satu dari banyaknya bunga bluebells. Kemudian ia memerhatikannya dengan seksama. Matanya menatap sayu. Entah kenapa, ada setetes air mata dari sudut matanya.

Ashley menangis.

"Brother Ciel, seandainya kau ada di sini, kita pasti dapat menikmati indahnya bunga bluebells di musim semi tahun ini." Tangis Ashley makin keras ketika menyebut nama seseorang yang ia saying. "Aku rindu padamu, brother Ciel…."

Dengan memeluk bunga bluebells yang baru saja ia petik, Ashley menangis sejadi-jadinya. Matanya sembab. Wajahnya basah. Dia sangat bersedih. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar sesak. Ia butuh seseorang untuk menghiburnya. Seseorang itu bukan ibunya, bukan ayahnya, bukan juga teman-temannya, melainkan seseorang yang sudah lama tiada.

-FIN-

* * *

Ya! Gimana? Gimana? Ada kritikan mengenai fic saya yang satu ini? Jika ada, dipersilakan untuk mereview… ^^


End file.
